Michael Quinn
Mike Quinn is a civil and environmental engineer by trade and is employed as needed by New Earth colony council on Gaia. Background Born in Sydney, Australia, to Marcus and Leila, Mike was the bane of their existence for the better part of his childhood. He took apart anything and everything, and didn't always know how to put it back together. Starting with an ease in mathematics, engineering soon attracted his interest. His love for white water rafting the strong rivers of New-Zealand steered the path of his studies. Bachelors in Pure Mathematics and Civil Engineering took him to Colorado State University for a Masters in Hydrology and Water Resources and then back to Australia, in Adelaide, for a Doctorate in Environmental and Water Resources Engineering. Mike came home one day with the crazy idea of departing for some far away colony for a couple of years, and Jared, his younger brother, decided to accompany him. Both their respective professions were sought after and their recruitment offered great opportunities. The brothers felt like they were doing their part for humanity and, a few months later, they were bound for Cor Caroli. Cor Caroli It wasn't long before trouble found them as unknown to them - and not mentioned by the recruiters - the planet Cor Caroli V was often the target of pirates, pillaging not only its natural resources but its human inhabitants for selling as a labour force off-world. Both in their mid-twenties, they joined one of the many paramilitary units to help defend what they had come to consider their new home, if only temporarily. When the Xindi decided to eradicate the human race, both Mike and Jared had their hands full with Orion raiders. It took nearly two years for the news to reach the colony of Cor Caroli. And when it came, it was in the form of Vulcan ships, Vulcan being the nearest known system, coming to offer a hand to those wanting to join the few survivors having gone aground in a faraway system past the Mutara Nebula, Ceti Alpha. Unfortunately, Mike never made it to his assigned transport, getting ambushed by raiders. Remus Herded like animals, he and the people he was with were hidden in caves and later sold off to Rihannsu enslavers. He worked the mines alongside Remans, some of whom, quite ironically, were also their overseers. Years later, still on Remus, Mike, along with another slave called Amber, finally got their chance. They escaped, stowing away on a mining ship into Klingon space. Sadly, Amber did not survive. Once on Qo'noS, he asked for passage on a Vulcan freighter to get him to Vulcan. Being human, he figured that given the current state of affairs and their history, the Vulcans would probably take him. And they did. After a brief meeting with Archer aboard the NX-01 Enterprise, he was allowed to board the SS Excelsior bound for Gaia. It would be another week of frustrating delays, medical prodding and psyche evaluations, before he and his brother could be reunited. Personality Mike is quite the survivor. He is hard and very determined. Despite his own opinion of himself, he is brave soul, who will do what is needed. He is also closed off. He made it to Gaia in much worse shape than any of the 'first settlers', coming off the convoy ships. Eight years of his life have been stolen from him as he was illegally forced into hard labour, severely beaten and abused by his keepers and, despite his journey aboard the Voroth Sea and short sojourn on Vulcan, he still showed serious signs of malnutrition, severe exhaustion and nystagmus upon arrival. His return to society has been a slow process for Mike, having forgotten even the most basic social niceties. His behaviour was sharp and erratic, the man often short tempered or depressed. Working with two psychologists, Dr. Alannah Sivkovic and Dr. Anna D'Tella has helped. A chance meeting in an otherwise FUBAR situation during the Klingon attack that took place only a few weeks after his arrival on Gaia has also been beneficial. Dr. Jeanine Renard, the petite Argentinian anthropologist turned teacher, managed to befriend him and coax him out of his shell and his cage. For, while effectively a free man physically, Mike Quinn was still very much a prisoner in his own mind. Statistics Height: 6'2" Hair: brown Eyes: green Age: 38 DOB: 10th October Place of Birth: Sydney, Australia Race/Species: Human (Terran) Distinguishing marks: Multiple scars. Too many to count. Qualifications: *Bachelor of Science - University of Sydney - majoring in Pure Mathematics *Bachelor of Engineering (Honours) - University of Sydney - Civil Engineering *Masters of Science in Hydrology and Water Resources - Colorado State University - Civil Engineering *Doctor of Philosophy in Environmental/Water Resources Engineering - University of Adelaide. Thesis: Use of artificial neural networks for modelling multivariate water quality time series. Previous Employment: Forced hard labour - if you can call that employment. Languages: English, Vulcan, Orion, Reman.